Fragments
by Captain Zaz
Summary: A collection of random short stories involving Dragon Heart, obviously.
1. To The Stars

****

A/N: More random crap from my twisted mind. It's not too slashy…Basically a group of happily weird and random Dragonheart thingers…Woo for my brain!

****

To The Stars

__

'Now where do we turn?'

'To the stars Bowen, to the stars.'

He sat, ragged, nursing his wounds, both physical and emotional. Kara had left, to help with her people. Bowen sat where his friend had fallen.

'Look to the stars.' he repeated softly the words of his fallen friend. Deeper still he feared that it was not just friendship that made the loss so painful.

He had come to not only respect, but dare he say, love the dragon he called Draco. When the dragon requested his own death Bowen could do nothing but gape. He would not kill his friend, yet, in the end, he did just that. For the greater good he rid the world of the last dragon. The greatest dragon, Draco.

Not all is lost, he still has the stars, and he indulges in them much. Kara has given up on him, for he spends his night staring at the sky, looking for his dragon. She let him indulge at first, ignoring his constant sky watching. She grew tired after a few days and she went to help the villagers.

Only a week later, with the pain still fresh, his only friend is the strange monk who writes beside him. Bowen is thankful for the companionship, the loss of Draco still stinging.

His shoulder still sore, he stares out into the dusk, waiting for night to fall so he may gaze upon those precious stars. The monk sits, unfolding his parchments and greeting Bowen with a curt nod. Bowen, with a weak smile, says his hello. He turns to the sky and watches, like every other night, watches for those stars. He fears his obsession, but more so he fears forgetting. The way Draco laughed at the cynical jests made at his expense, they way the dragon spoke of times long past, and most of all the warmth of his friendship, so unlikely, yet so painfully strong.

The wound on his flesh is nothing compared to the ones in his heart. He knows the bond is too strong, friendship and love driving him.

And with a burning realization he turns to the monk. He smiles and stands giving a farewell to the surprised man. Bowen, as always, stays until the sun rises full and the day is well underway.

His feet carry him beyond the castle walls and his horse carries him to the place where he first meet the ancient creature. When the dragon he came to know as Draco shared his heart with a boy so undeserving.

It was the same boy that cost Bowen his friend, but, he should thank the boy. Without the tragedy of his vile spirit Bowen would have never befriended Draco, but, at the same time Draco wouldn't have died so soon.

With the realization of his affection for the dragon close at heart he curls against the stone later where the dying Enion lay. And he imagines the warmth of serpitine breath and the soft thump of a dragon's heart.


	2. Inexplicable

****

A/N: Yeah, I lost the jazz for this one half way through…sorry if it gets crapptacular toward the end.

Inexplicable

Bowen glanced at the sleeping beast. Somewhere within himself he knew the truth. The dragon knew the tale because it was his heart the beats in Einon's breast. The strangest thing is that the knowledge didn't disturb him as much as it should.

He knew, long ago that Einon was just like his father. He denied it though. Lord did he deny it. He wanted to believe that there was still good in this world, that not everyone had become corrupt. He found it, but not where he expected too. The good of the world lay next to him, asleep.

When the dragon fell back, his shoulder searing with pain, Bowen felt his heart wrench. He still didn't understand how he had come to care for this creature so much in such a short time. Bowen stared at the stars, tracing the outline of the dragon stars.

Draco, the same name he had given to the dragon. He wondered still what his name was, Though he doubted he could pronounce it, the knowledge would comfort him.

He pulled the blanket over him, shifted against the course fabric. The feel of the dragon's scales pressing into his back was somehow comforting. He smiled at the soft thump of Draco's heart, comforted even though half beat in the breast of an evil man.

He knew they would not last, and, deep down, he feared that he may be the one to take the dragon's life. The knight pushed those thoughts away, not wanting the silence and the cool caress of reptilian scales disturbed.

The creature shifted, stretching the leathery membrane of his wings. The feeling was unfathomable, a friendship with a dragon. A companionship so deep that it burned like a fire through his veins. He prayed to the skies that this dragon's life be spared, that whatever pain will be eased.

Draco's eyes opened and he questioned the knight. Bowen smiled, it was, indeed an odd bond he had formed.


	3. Over Again

****

A/N: Who likes angst Bowen? I does! Bowen being all angst over the death of Draco. Implied slash so yay! Bwahahaha!

Over Again

What can come of such an insipid little thing? Over and over, in such a mindless way. It's almost like I'm trapped. Delusional is the best way to describe it.

There are times I can almost feel like my existence isn't futile, but those are few and far between. Anymore, though, I lack the ability to care.

I do know why I've become this. Everything was so…normal. I guess you could say I'd gone insane. I did murder my best friend. They say I had to, but I know better. We could have trapped him, kept him caged up like the monster he was.

On the other hand I felt an obligation. I couldn't let him loose his soul, not when I wanted it for myself. Selfish, I know, but I stopped caring. Crushing guilt robbed me of my senses. Right and wrong have no place within my head anymore.

I guess they slowly noticed the insanity, my madness. I stopped sleeping and just stared at the stars. I did what he told me, to look to the stars.

I kept looking and found no solace in those twinkling lights. After a while they mocked me, they kept him from me. And, in the end I hated them, but still looked, because it wasn't the stars but Draco I was interested in.

They left me, those who claimed to be my friends, all but the priest. He didn't understand, but he stayed. It was, in sorts, a comfort to have someone there, though he doesn't understand.

Every night I still look to the stars, and hopefully, one day I will find a way up there.


End file.
